Kagome: dueling and Time traveling Adventures
by Nyac Silver Fang
Summary: This is a story i adopted from xxoikilluoxx. This is also my first fanfiction. I will update more on the summary a little later. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Domino High School

**Author note**

**Hi I am wolfnyac I adopted this story from ****xxoikilluoxx and I decided I wanted to leave the first couple chapters the way they were originally written. Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bare with me and I am sorry but I am also not a very good speller so if you see something wrong please kindly let me know. I am also in college and taking several courses so I will be slow on updating this story again I apologies. **

**Kagome: dueling and Time traveling Adventures**

**Chapter 1: Domino High School.**

Kagome was so excited today. She had finally passed eighth grade and now she was in high school. She was finally accepted in the high school she always wanted to go to. Domino High School.

Her new school uniform was a cotton candy pink jacket, a high collar shirt, a blue bow and a cotton blue skirt that reached the end of her thighs. But she was also nervous this was in another part of Japan that was only thirty minutes away by train.

Back in the Feudal Era they had another find with Naraku but he was so wounded that a surprising part happened her incarnation Kikyo showed up for his aid and Inuyasha was so heartbroken.

"I wonder how he's doing" Kagome asked to herself before grabbing her new dueling deck and school supplies and went down stairs to see her brother already eating. Kagome sighed she had about two hours until school started so she decided to walk and get on the train that would leave in about 35 minutes.

"Mom I'm going to eat when I get there so I'm taking the allowance you gave me over the summer and get going" Kagome shouted.

"Ok but call when you get their" Hitomi said from the kitchen. Kagome searched the draw until she found her money. She got the money from helping around the shrine as much as she could and some of the antiques that she found in the feudal era that she sold. And it got her around $2000 bucks.

Kagome then hugged her brother goodbye and went on her way to the train station. It took her a great fifteen minutes and went straight to the train lucky she already got all around ticket passages so she didn't have to waste time buying one.

After getting on the train which was surprisingly empty save for a few collage students and adults getting to work early.

Kagome sat down with her bag next to her and checked her cell phone to find a text from all her middle school which were Ayumi, Hojo, Eri and Yuka so she checked them all.

'Hey girl congrats on getting into the HS you always wanted 2 go 2 text me when you get the chance" Ayumi's message said.

'Hey yea but 2 bad you didn't want to come to the same one as me but I'm sure we'll see each other again' Kagome replied as she sent it.

'Hey sorry for not coming 2 the school you and the girls are not goin' 2 but I wanted 2 go 2 an all boys school but hey you'll see me again try to stay healthy and not get sick' Hojo message said.

'Well I'm not going to the same school as them I'm going to Domino High School, which is actually near your school and don't worry I won't become sick again' Kagome replied.

After sending her friends her replies she decided to read her favorite book until the train took off. After 30 minutes the train stopped at its destination and she exited the train last. When she got up the stairs that led to Dominic City she went to the nearest restaurant.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you this morning" A young girl said when she noticed Kagome standing there.

"Yes I notice this restaurant goes by the school so I was hoping to have the section where I to Dominic High School" Kagome said motion her uniform to the young 25 year old. The woman nodded and led her to the section where it said Dominic High School.

She then take note of the few people there. One was a short boy with spiky hair one part was blond, one part was black and the last was pink, a blonde boy who seemed to be yelling at someone, a girl wearing the same uniform that had brown hair, a boy with brown hair. Then looked to where the blonde boy was yelling at to see another boy with brown hair glaring at him.

"Here you are miss you table a waiter will take your order in a few minutes" The woman said before walking away.

'Yugi I sense some kind of power that just came in' a voice said in a boy name Yugi's mind.

'You sure Yami' Yugi said looking at a man that looked like him. He nodded looking around until he spotted a girl with long black/blue hair that went to her butt, friendly and soft sapphire blue eyes, slightly sun kissed skin that looked like she spent time in the sun but what stun him the most was the pure power her aura was giving off.

'It's the girl with the same uniform over there her aura is giving off a lot of power I would usually sense in a millennium item but this one girl holds no darkness' Yami said. Kagome sensing eyes on her looked to see the short boy looking at her strangely.

'Hmm this boy holds some power' Kagome thought to herself then turning her attention back to the waiter that was trying to take her order.

"Kaiba you're just jealous you couldn't battle with Yugi in Battle city and you lost in your own tournament" the blonde said.

"Shut it wheeler" the boy known as Kaiba said. The boy Joey Wheeler was burning with anger.

"Ha at least Kags was not there to see you lose" Joey said with a smirk remembering the girl that hung out with them in middle school and how Kaiba had a soft spot.

"Speaking of her we haven't seen her or heard from her since she kept getting sick or that she disappeared during the days of Battle City" The girl said. Kaiba mentally sighed annoyed but it was true he hadn't seen her since Eighth grade.

"Well at least Yugi is still the King of Games and your just second place to him" Joey yelled and Kaiba finally yelled.

"Shut up I will win the title from him and none of you dorks are going to stop me" Kaiba yelled then at the corner of his eyes he noticed a familiar yet unfamiliar girl walk up to them.

"Could you please stop yelling at each other I really starting to get a headache and you shouldn't say stuff like that to people it can hurt them in many ways than one" Kagome said sternly.

"Miss who are you I can sense massive power coming from you and it's so pure not a hint of darkness at all" Yami said transforming and Kagome looked at him coolly.

"Kagome my name is Kagome Higurashi and what are your names" Kagome said crossing her arms and Kaiba and the rest of them snapped their heads at her name.

"I'm Joey my friends Tristan, Yugi, and Tea" Joey said and Kagome raised a brow.

'Those names are familiar but where' Kagome thought.

"Well how about you leave Kaiba alone so he can have a peaceful breakfast" Kagome said walking away back to her own table.

"Her name is familiar but where have we heard it before" Tea muttered and the rest nodded while Kaiba was still shocked that a girl would defend him like that.

"Like the Kagome you know back in middle school and the said girl who suddenly disappear for 36 hours" Yami said and Kaiba looked at him and then her with shock.

"Hey Kagome do you know us" Tea asked. Kagome looked at them with confusing.

"Your names are familiar to me but I can't remember where do you happen to know anything about me" Kagome asked.

"Hmm can your birthday happen to April 7 and you should be 17 right now" Yami asked and Kagome looked at him with shock.

"Wait I only told my friends that and I hung out with these group of people who taught me how to duel I think he battle a guy name Pegasus and won but I don't remember" Kagome said looking at them with an uncertain face.

"Well we had another girl with us Kaiba had such a soft spot for her and she was with us when Yugi/Yami defeated Pegasus and became the King of Games but when it came to Battle City she disappeared for three days and when she finally returned to school she then didn't come back saying that she was sick" Tristan said.

"Well… maybe you can look at my deck and maybe you can recognize them" Kagome said holding up her dueling deck. But then she checked her watched and freaked out.

"Um never mind I have to get to school I have to get a tour see ya" Kagome said rushing out not noticing her journal flying out of her back pack. Yami then picked it up and opened to the first page and read.

Dear journal'

I was walking to lunch thinking about this game that this one group talks about. Duel Monsters man I wish I could have the courage to ask them about it maybe tomorrow I can or not I really do feel so shy about it, But what's with the argument between them and Seto of course I never get the chance to talk to him cause he's just a rich bastard who thinks he better than anyone ugh why do I keep talking about it my own uncle Hakito is rich but then again I'm not a rich snob well now is the end of school and I hear the group talking about dueling again and I have a urge to ask them about it but my mind won't tell me legs to move to ask well I will make a mental note to talk to them tomorrow.

When Yami read that he realize something this was the same girl that did ask them about it about and he turned to them.

"I do believe that is the same Kagome cause remember that a girl name Kagome did ask us about the game of Duel Monsters and she did hang out with us" Yami said and others smile.

"Well let's catch up with her we haven't seen her in so long and I want to ask what happened when she disappeared those three days" Joey said and they ran out the door why Kaiba looked shocked.

"I can't believe it that was Kagome Higurashi the one I had a soft spot for wow she really changed since the last time I saw her" Kaiba muttered before walking out and towards the limo.

Kagome could here foot steps behind her and saw the same people and she stopped wondering what they wanted.

"Hey Kagome you dropped your journal we read the first page so please don't get mad at us but I think we are that group you mentioned in there" Joey said and it dawn on Kagome.

"Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan is that really you wow you guys have really changed over the years" Kagome said with a smile.

"Heck yea it is nice to see ya Kagome and wow you change your hair is really long" Joey said with his typical attitude that cause Kagome to giggle.

"Well a lot has happened during the years so I haven't had time to really keep in touch and as for disappearing which I know that look in Yami's eye but I cannot tell you sorry" Kagome said and Yami narrowed his eye wondering what she was hiding that was so secret.

"Well I did skip a grade I skip freshman when I passed with honors as the highest in the class so I'm in the same grade as you guys again" Kagome said and they all congratulated her.

When they arrived at the school Kagome smiled knowing she had her friend but she still wondered is Kaiba will still be the same around her.

"Well Kagome welcome to Dominic High School" Tea said and they all cheered and dragged her to show her around.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Memories2

**Kagome: dueling and Time traveling Adventures**

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks and Memories**

Kagome and her friend were all sitting under a tree at lunch talking and catching up as what have been happening in their lives except Kagome and then she said.

"Hey remember how I approached you the first time" Kagome asked and they all nodded.

**FLASHBACK **

Yugi and his group were all sitting in the picnic area there when a girl with sapphire blue eyes, long middle back length black hair with blue highlights approached them slowly.

"Um hello I was just couldn't help…overhearing you talking about this new game off duel monsters…so…um can you teach me about the game" Kagome shyly. Joey smiled and brought her over.

"Sure what's your name" Joey asked. Kagome being the shy person she was blushed at being the center of attention.

"I'm na-name is Kagome I'm in your classes" Kagome said stuttering. They all nodded.

"Well I'm Tea" Kagome said shaking the shy girl's hand. Kagome shook it back.

"Well I'm Yugi Moto" Yugi said.

"I'm Tristan" Tristan said.

"And I'm Joey" Joey said. Kagome smiled and nodded and Yugi got out a dueling deck.

"Ok duel monsters is a card game that we play, they contain Monsters, Traps and Spell cards. When we play with another opponent we start off with 4000 life points and whoever gets their opponent's life points to 0 is the winner" Yugi explained but pause so Kagome could digest the info.

"Oh what about this it's ATK and DEF what's that about" Kagome asked.

"Well the ATK is the attack strength power of the monster and the DEF is the defense for how powerful the defense is. Some monsters are good for attack but not defense and some are good another for defense but not attack" Yugi said.

"What about these stars what do they represent" Kagome said taking hold of his Dark Magician Girl card.

"It shows the level of the monsters; if the monster card has 5 or 6 stars then you have to sacrifice one lower level monster, if the monster has 7 or more then they need to sacrifice two monsters no matter the level but 4 or lower can be summoned at anytime" Yugi said. Kagome smiled with fascination.

"What are these Spell and Trap cards" Kagome asked. Yugi looked for an example spell and trap when she found one he snapped.

"Some of these spell cards can help stop attacks or strength your summoned cards and traps can be used anyway like a guy named Kaiba has this crush card that can destroy your higher level monsters in your deck or makes you get rid of cards in your deck" Yugi said.

"Cool I'm starting to like this game but I don't have money for a deck…damn" Kagome muttered. Joey chuckled and touched her shoulder.

"Well Yugi's grandpa owns a shop he can get you some cards" Joeys said. Kagome smiled but frowned.

"Well I'll have to talk to my mom in going so don't wait up on me but if you give me the address I will go on my own" Kagome said. Yugi nodded and handed her a card.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yeah you seemed really interested in playing the game plus I remember how you met Kaiba now that was funny the way you went off" Tea said

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome was just walking towards the gaming store that belonged to her friend's grandfather. She wore a red and black checkered strapless dress and some red flip-flops and carrying her wallet purse.

She got to the front of the store to hear and cold voice and some arguing going on so she pressed her ear against to listen. Kagome then grew angry at what she heard.

"Yugi if you want your grandpa to keep his shop you will hand me the last Blue Eyes White Dragon" a cold voice said.

"Kaiba back off like you need it you already have three cant you leave it at that" Joey shouted. Before the boy could answer the door opened to a very angry Kagome who glared at Kaiba who looked back in shock.

"Hey you asshole you shouldn't threatened people like that he has every right to keep that card and this business if you don't like it take your ass elsewhere" Kagome shouted her face flushed with anger at the surprised Kaiba.

"Wow nice one Kagome trash talk Kaiba like that man we will get along just fine" Joey said with a smirk while the others just looked surprised.

"Well it's the damn truth even though my uncle is rich I still hate rich bastard who think they rule everything and everyone even my uncle isn't like that so if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything and leave and if you ever be mean to my friends again I will make my uncle Hakito make sure your company is shut down" Kagome said before walking up with a smile to her new friends.

"Wow you're the niece of the richest and powerful man Hakito Higurashi wow that's a big surprise" Tristan said.

"Kagome what brings you here today" Yugi said curious. Kagome closed the front door of the shop and looked at Yugi with a smile.

"Well I talked to my mom and she gave me some money so I can buy a dueling deck" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well little one come with me and I'll show you some decks I have made this morning maybe you'll like one of them" Yugi's grandpa said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well he did deserve it he had no right to do it" Kagome said finishing her ramen taking note of Yami who was sitting next to Yugi in the spirit form. But she had a feeling that she knew him before in another life time.

"Well what we want to know is why you suddenly disappeared those three days during the battle city tournament Kagome all of us were worried even Kaiba" Tea said and Kagome looked away with a distant look in her bright blue eyes.

"I can't tell you things like that you wouldn't understand" Kagome sat getting up and walked back into the school not knowing that another pair of sapphire blue eyes were watching.

Kagome went to an empty classroom and sat down in her desk. Kagome then got out her photo album that said Feudal Era Journey and opened it. Seto who followed her opened the door quietly watched her.

"Oh Inuyasha I sure hope you're ok… what Kikyo did was wrong" Kagome said wiping tears from her face feeling bad for her friend.

"But Kikyo why did you do it… Inuyasha never deserved your betrayal like that working for the enemy and it's you who's making my soul do this" Kagome said with her eyes burning with rage.

'Soul what does she mean and who's this Inuyasha and Kikyo' Seto thought to himself watching her put the book away. Seto then walked into the room and Kagome looked at him.

"Hey Kaiba what is it you need" Kagome asked looking at the cold man and a vision of Sesshomaru past through her mind and inwardly shuddered.

"That's what I want to know Kagome who's this Inuyasha and Kikyo who mentioned" Kaiba said jealousy panging in his heart.

"A friend of mine who's like a brother to me and I really don't want to talk about Kikyo I'll have nightmares" Kagome said lying about the nightmare part.

"Why is it that you seem to disappear a lot" Kaiba asked and Kagome flinched at his cold voice.

"Look I don't want to talk about it stupid so please get off it" Kagome muttered but then decided to ask.

"Hey Kaiba I know you run a company now but can you please tutor me in math you seem to make a better grade then me and I really need the help" Kagome asked. Kaiba looked at the girl who he held a soft spot for but then thought about it maybe he could get her to talk about why she is disappearing.

"Fine I'll be at your house tonight" Kaiba said walking away and Kagome nodded. Kagome knew he wanted answers and so did her other friends but she just couldn't tell them of her journey at all.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiba's tutoring and the scars

**Kagome dueling and Time Traveling Adventures**

**Chapter 3: Kaiba's tutoring and the scars**

Kagome had just gotten home from her first day Domino High and she was still full of energy. She got to see her old friends but she was still frighten they would continue to question about her disappearances but she had nothing to worry about.

Kagome got in the shower and carefully washed her wounds that she got from her recent battle of different people like Naraku, Kagura and his new ally Kikyo. She had two arrow wounds that were barley healing, some scrapes from other attacks.

One she was done she choose some PJ. She chose a strapless shirt that was very loose that was silk and color of black with sliver lace around it and some midnight blue PJ shorts. One she put her PJs on she started on her history homework, which was a piece of cake considering they were starting on the chapter of the Feudal Era.

Down stairs Hitomi Kagome's mother was in the Kitchen cooking super for her family when someone knocked on the door. She took her white apron off and washed her hands before moving towards the door. When she opened the door she saw a young man that looked the same age as her daughter with soft brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello young man what brings you to Higurashi Shrine" Hitomi said and Kaiba looked at the female in front of him with no emotion.

"Mrs. Higurashi you don't recognize me at all" Kaiba said and Hitomi looked him over before beaming at him.

"Oh hello Seto I haven't seen you since you heard about my daughters disappearance please come in" Hitomi said moving a side for Kaiba to come in and he oblige by walking in.

"Yes Kagome wanted me to tutor in math" Kaiba said and Hitomi nodded and lead him towards the stairs.

"She been upstairs since she got home you know where her room is and you're always welcome to eat super with us" Hitomi said walking back into the Kitchen. Kaiba then went upstairs to see an opened door that led to a pink bed room.

When he got there he was shocked at the sight to see his old time friend sitting there on her bed but what shocked him were the injuries the girl had but she didn't seem to notice him and turned and he saw all kinds of wounds from scratches, bruises and burns.

She reached for her math book when she turned to see Seto there and she smile but wince when her injuries started to hurt. Seto noticed this and sat across from her with no emotion but she looked down expecting questions and how right she was.

"Where did you get those scars" Kaiba asked. Kagome didn't want him to know the truth that she was time traveling and that she had an enemy who wanted to kill her and her friends so she stayed quite.

"Kagome" Kaiba said in warning if she didn't answer. She mumbled under her breath but he didn't understand her words and touched her should gently not trying to hurt her.

"Kagome tell me the truth" Kaiba said. Kagome looked at him with hard eyes.

"Like I told the others you wouldn't understand what I go through and what I been through for the last two years since that disappearance so can we just get the tutoring" Kagome snapped and Kaiba was shocked. She hadn't snapped at him in years.

So during the next few hours Kaiba helped Kagome with the noted needed for the homework. When she went to the bathroom he noted a couple of scrolls on her desk. He grabbed one and began to read.

Kagome until I'm done training I want you to go to the safest place you can think of until I can come get you. I'm truly sorry for all the shit I put you through…I should have listen to you when you said Kikyo was working for Naraku I just didn't want to believe it so forgive me and as soon as I come get you we will go after the shards and defeat Naraku before more innocent people are killed

From your truly Inuyasha.

'There's those names again and what does this Inuyasha mean has she been fighting to protect something' Kaiba thought. Just then he heard the bathroom door open and he secretly put the scroll in his jacket think it was time he showed Yugi and his Cheer leaders.

"Hey Seto I have to get ready for bed so my mother asked for me to walk you out" Kagome said. Seto nodded and walked out of her room following Kagome to the front door.

"Thank you for helping me see you for the next session and see you at school" Kagome said shutting the door without waiting for him to answer. Kaiba just blinked and walked away. When he looked up he thought a he saw a shadow past through over him but he shrugged.

Once he made it to the awaiting him limo he decided to go to Yugi's place since he had a right to know about his friend. 30 minutes later he made it to Moto's Gaming Store. Without knocking he walked right in to see Yugi and his cheerleaders standing there and they looked at him.

"What are you doing here Kaiba" Joey started but looked when he pulled out what looked like a scroll out of his jacket.

"Since she knows you guys want what's been happening and I want to as well I got something that might be linked to that" Kaiba said tossing the scroll to Yugi.

"Read it" Kaiba said sitting on the chair that was kept in the shop. They opened the scroll and began to read. A minute later they all looked shock and looked to Kaiba.

"What the who's this Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha I never heard such names like these" Yugi asked.

"That what I wanted to ask, and I have other proof as well she has burns, scratches, and other wound on her skin so the next time you see her try to take a look at her body" Kaiba said walking out leaving a stunned group that now had a new goal:

**FIND OUT WHAT KAGOME IS HIDING**


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome's Secret

**Kagome dueling and Time Traveling Adventures**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's secret**

Yugi and his friends all sat in his room that same night think about the scroll and what it said. Who was Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha then they thought about their friend's weird behavior that same day when they asked what happened after her disappearance.

"Man what could Kagome be hiding from us" Joey asked breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Hmm I wonder if it has something to do with the holy energy I sense around her" Yami said when he transformed.

"Holy energy what do you mean by that Yami" Tea asked the sprit who seemed deep in his thoughts.

"I mean when we first met her I sensed no holy energy from her, but then after we see her again after two years she has a holy power rolling off in waves" Yami said.

"So it's after her disappearance during battle city when she wasn't there to watch us" Tristan said and the rest of his friend's eyes glazed over of that day.

"Yeah I remember that day we were so worried about her when we found out she disappeared.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a day before Battle city, two days since they have seen their best friend Kagome, so Seto went and picked up Yugi and his friends to go over the Higurashi shrine.

When they got there an hour later they went up the shrine steps when they felt something was not right. They then saw Sota walking towards the stairs with a sad face.

"Sota" Joey said calling his best friend brother, he looked up with a shocked face, he never told them about Kagome's disappearance.

"What are you guys doing here" Sota asked when he got in front of them in a hurry. Yugi raised a brow at the sad look in his face.

"Where is Kagome Sota we haven't seen her in two days that not like her" Seto asked, he really soften up thinking about the girl he had soften up to. Sota then started crying again and was comforted by Mokuba.

"Kagome…she disappeared two days ago" Sota shouted shocking everyone there in front of them, Kaiba was seething inside.

"What happened" Kaiba asked.

"Well Buyo went into the well house over there, when Kagome came out the door to go to school, she came to help me when the well busted open dragging her and she disappeared just like that" Sota said and Kaiba sensed no lie in him.

Once they got the story they had to leave for school going separate wishing for their friend's safety where ever she was.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yeah I wonder where she went that is so secret that she can't tell us" Joey asked. Everyone nodded until Yami thought a crazy idea.

"Since tomorrow is no school and Kagome is going to the beach tomorrow for the whole day and spending the night at a friend's house, while her family is going to Kyoto for the next 12 days let break into her house with Kaiba's help" Yami said.

"Hey yeah since Kagome won't tell us we should find out ourselves" Tea said.

"Ok I'll call him up" Yami said reaching for his cellphone and dialing Kaiba's number. After a few rings he answered.

"What is it now Yugi" Kaiba said kinda growling.

"How would you like to do something crazy to find out Kagome's big secret" Yami said with a serious voice.

"What did you have in mind" Kaiba said a little anxious wanting to find out what Kagome was hiding so badly.

"Well since her family is going to be out tomorrow and she won't be back until tomorrow while her family s gone for 12 days" Yami asked.

"Ok I'll meet you there at the shrine after Kagome leaves for the day" Kaiba said hanging up. Yami then looked at his friends.

"We have a long day tomorrow I will call your parents saying you're staying here for the night" Yami said walking out the door with the phone.

**The Next Day**

They all sat in Kaiba's limo waiting for the last person to leave the shrine, that person was Kagome. Five minutes later she came down with a group of both boys and girls some including her was carrying a bag.

They all cringed noticing she was wearing a lot of bandages to cover her wounds. They all without being seen by the group ran swiftly up the stairs.

When they got there they notice a flash of sliver and red coming in Kagome's bedroom and then head back out, the well house flashed blue.

"What was that" Joey asked. They all shrugged except Kaiba who was suspicious, that happened last night when he was leaving the shrine. Once they got to the door they found it unlocked.

Once they made it inside they went to her room which was very clean, they were a couple scrolls, picture albums and some video tape. They went for the scrolls first. Joey grabbed the one with someone's handing writing and read.

**Dear Kagome,**

**It is so lonely here without you so we decided since one of us besides Inuyasha can get through the well, you know a certain wolf can delivered these letters you called it so we can stay in touch. Well with you gone and Inuyasha going to train with Sesshomaru-sama we are helping the village more often to keep our minds off how both you and Inuyasha are gone. Miroku's womanizing has increased to where I'm knocking him 10 times a day for groping me, or asking woman to bear his child, ugh it's so frustrating, Shippo is laughing though inside I know he misses you dearly, besides with Miroku's lech o meter is cranked u to the very top to where I can't get a bath without him watching me, well write us soon**

**From Sango**

"Great more names like Shippo, Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku and Sango who in the world are these people" Joey asked the confused people in the room with him. Kaiba spotted another scroll and picked it up to read.

**Dear Sango,**

**Man Miroku has gotten worst with this geez maybe when I come back I'll give him some porn just to get him to stop, I mean remember the other day when he asked yet again to bear his children, both Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha bonked him the head, Sesshomaru said with his normal cold voice not to ask his sister like that and Inuyasha agreed, oh god and when Shippo asked-**

"Wow it seems that Kagome has some friends that we don't know about I want to meet these people" Tea said and they all nodded. They all spotted the video tapes.

So Kaiba got out his computer and they watched.

It started out in a small clearing in the middle of a meadow outside some forest and a male voice was heard.

**VIDEO**

**"Gee I wonder where all my companions are oh wait Inuyasha is pigging out on ramen like he's not going to get some for years to come" The male said pointing to a male with golden eyes, wearing a red kimono, had long silver hair with tiny dog ears on his head.**

**"Oh shut up Miroku and put the damn thing away" Inuyasha said gruffly finishing his ramen and standing up. They heard a feminine sigh, so the camera turned to see Kagome wearing a black kimono similar to Inuyasha's.**

**"It's ok Miroku it's yours to do whatever to do whatever you want with it" Kagome said with a soft smile and Inuyasha glared at her.**

**"What the fuck wench it's annoying every time he has that thing on" Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at him.**

**"Inuyasha sit and it's annoying I can't go back to my time cause we have jewel shard to fetch and Naraku to kill so shut up" Kagome said. Inuyasha unburied his head and glared at her with anger.**

**"Well its true there is no reason you need to go back unless we need supplies and every time you do go back I always have to get your ass cause your late" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Well if you gave me time to relax I wouldn't be late or going home so often and plus I have a life on that side as well, there are friends I haven't seen since this happened so shut up" Kagome yelled.**

**"No I will not shut up and listen to me wench I don't care if you have all that in your time, you're the one who shattered the jewel in the first place so it should be your first priority" Inuyasha said making a bad mistake.**

**"Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY" Kagome screamed out crying and running away and that was the end of one video.**

**END VIDEO**

They all blinked at what they just watched and looked at each other like what the fuck was that. They decided to just look at everything else in the limo so they took everything on the desk and looked at them learning everything about this secret.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's Other Friends

**Kagome dueling and Time Traveling Adventures**

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Other Friends**

After watching that video they took that disc out and put the disc back where it was and then picking out a few more discs. They then went back down to Kaiba's limo to get more privacy and just in case that sliver and red thing came back again.

"Ok we need to get info on these videos more about what happened after our Kagome's disappearance" Joey said putting a DVD inside Kaiba's laptop. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Kaiba saw about two videos on the disc and clicked the first one called Meeting the Group and they all sat around as much as they could in limo to watch.

**VIDEO**

**"Hey it's Kagome Higurashi, and this video is called Meeting the Group where you will meet all kinds of people I have been traveling with on the search of the Shikon jewel" Kagome said the camera facing her.**

**"Hey Inuyasha get over here real quick" Kagome called out pointing the camera into the distant to see a red clad male coming towards her with a scowl on his face.**

**"Yea what wench" The male Inuyasha asked. They group had a good look at him. He had golden eyes that were narrow, a pointed chin; he had on a red outer haori and white inner haori, long silver hair.**

**"Well Inuyasha I want to make sure just in case the jewel sends me back to my time for good I could always watch the videos to remember you all" Kagome said and Inuyasha face softened.**

**"Well I'm Inuyasha, second son of the great dog general aka the old man ,I'm 18 in human years and 150 in demon years) I have a half brother named Sesshomaru who I know will be in this 'video' thingy as well the walking wolf pelt but I'm not full demon I'm half human and half dog demon but I'm staying like this cause I have friends who accept me for who I am and all thank to my very first best friend Kagome" Inuyasha said smirking.**

**"Aww thank you and you a very great best friend for saying that well gotta keep going see ya tonight for dinner" Kagome said walking off over the hill Inuyasha came down from to see another male wearing brown furs, had black hair in a pony tail with a brown fur headband, and sky blue eyes.**

**"Oh hey Koga can you tell me a little about yourself in this video camera" Kagome asked as she beckoned the male Koga over to her.**

**"Sure my woman anything for ya" Koga said smirking. Kaiba felt a pang of jealousy at those words but it changed when she said.**

**"Koga stop I'm not your woman I already told you this and plus I already told you about my crush back in my time who I like" Kagome said sighing. They were shocked at the next sentence.**

**"Oh yeah what was that bastards name hmm Seto I think it was, am I right the rich bastard who is rude to everyone" Koga said.**

**"Yes and now I won't be able to show to him now that you said that or any of my friends for that matter" Kagome whined and Koga smirked showing his fangs.**

**"What are you shy was I not suppose to say that" Koga taunted and Kagome whined some more telling him to stop.**

**"Can you just tell something about you so I can move on" Kagome said. Koga smirked at his winning and nodded.**

**"Sure I'm Koga Lord of The Eastern Lord, Prince of the Brown Wolf Clan; I am to be mates with the Princess of the White Wolf Clan Ayame of the Northern Lands, I'm 17 years in human years and 200 years in demon" Koga said.**

**"Thank you Koga now please can you go do something besides trying to embarrass me" Kagome said walking away only to see a Female with demon slayer armor on with an over kimono top of light and dark pink and a green skirt.**

**"Hey Kagome what's got you riled up" The female asked twirling her dark brown hair that was down completely.**

**"Oh Koga was embarrassing me again I swear that man will do anything to see my face red" Kagome said and the girl gave her a knowing looked.**

**"Was he talking about Seto again, look you should just tell him that you like him" The girl said. Kagome sighed.**

**"I want to but I don't want to rejected remember he's rich and I'm a commoner he probably has so many suitors for him to pick from Sango plus I haven't seen him or my other friends in over a year" Kagome said. The Sango nodded.**

**"Well that maybe true but you never know if you don't try you did say he treated you different from you other group of friends that gotta mean something" Sango said.**

**"Yea he did treat me different but how does it mean something when I heard about them coming over when I came back to my time he and my other friends and Sota to them what happened Seto was so mad." Kagome said.**

**"Well look on the bright side he was mad when he found out you disappeared so that is another positive thing" Sango said.**

**"Ok I bet the point well ok can you tell me a little about yourself to this video camera" Kagome asked making sure the camera is straight for her.**

**"Well my name is Sango, I'm 16 years old, I am the last demon slayer since Naraku our enemy made my younger brother kill our father and comrades and he destroyed our village, he now controls Kohaku with a Shikon shard that keeps him alive" Sango said.**

**"Thank you and I promise we get your brother back" Kagome said walking away from her. Kagome hummed as went through the village getting the greetings of the other villagers as she passed by until she walked towards two more people, a little girl and a white clad figure.**

**"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Rin come here for a second" Kagome called out getting their attention. The white clad figure had pristine white hair that went down to his butt, he wore a white haori with red hexagon designs on the shoulders, wore white hakama's, black tabi boots on his feet, he had a black breast plate that held his should armor that had spikes, he had a white fluffy thing on his shoulder, he had amber eyes that was warm when they landed on her, two pink crest marks on his cheeks and a purple half moon on his forehead.**

**The little girl had long black hair with a short pony tail to the side, big brown eyes that looked happily at her, an orange and white checkered kimono with green bubbles in some areas.**

**"Imouto I told you not call me that and what is it" The male said.**

**"Well Sesshomaru I was wondering if you both wanted to tell a little about yourselves so just in case I get stuck back in my time so I can remember you" Kagome said.**

**"I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands; I'm 19 in human years and 900 in demon years, I'm related to the Hanyou Inuyasha, I'm the first born of The Great Dog General and a full dog demon" Sesshomaru said.**

**"I'm Rin I'm the ward of Lord Sesshomaru, I'm 12 years old, I have been with Lord Sesshomaru for a year now, I like flowers and I hate meanie people" Rin said smiling. Kagome smiled at her cuteness.**

**"Ok thank you I shall see you tonight for dinner" Kagome said and walked around them at their nodded. He continue down the road until she heard a loud slap and she turned to see a monk with short black hair that was tied to the nape of his neck wearing purple robes with a red mark on his face and violet eyes.**

**"Miroku come over here real quick" Kagome called to the monk. Miroku hearing his name looked to see Kagome and went over.**

**"Yes Kagome what is it you need" Miroku asked once he made it over to her. Kagome nodded.**

**"Yes Miroku can you tell me a little about yourself for the camera" Kagome asked and Miroku nodded.**

**"I'm Miroku I'm a monk as you can tell, I'm 17 years old, I been cursed to have a wind tunnel in my hand by the evil hanyou Naraku and we hoped to defeat him to get rid of it" Miroku said.**

**"Ok well that is all sorry I couldn't introduce you to Shippo or Keade for they are out of the village at this time but I promised you will be able to meet them" Kagome said.**

**VIDEO END**

Kaiba and them blinked at the end. Kagome had some pretty weird friends then they remembered her confession and Kaiba blushed.

"Well let's put this stuff back and go for lunch" Joey said. They nodded and went to put the stuff back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome: dueling and Time traveling Adventures**

**Chapter 6: Time Traveling and Kagome's first kiss**

It was the following Monday and kagome was already on the train to Domino City for school, she smiled that she was able to see her friends who she barley seen for a year but how would she tell them the truth about her.

She thought that as the train stopped and she got off it and walked up the stairs into the city which had many kids from different schools from elementary to highschool walking around trying to get to school.

Kagome finally reached her school and it barley had any people around except the teachers. That's good she wanted to be early so she could check out a book in the library to read when I had free time.

She was just half way there until she saw Seto standing there next to an abandoned classroom. He opened his eyes to look at her and straightened up.

"Can we talk Kagome" he said in the usual cold voice. Kagome nodded and they went inside the empty science classroom.

"So Kagome I went to your house two days ago and saw you weren't there, I was up in your room and saw some CDs sitting there I checked one of them out and saw all these different people can you tell me about that" Seto said sitting behind the teacher's desk.

"Well um you weren't suppose to know about that but I will tell you anyway" Kagome said.

"Well you see on my 15th I was on my way to school when I saw my brother in the well house looking for Buyo, I went in there to help him, when I found him the well exploded open and pulled me inside" kagome said as she began to tell him of her adventures and ended it up the last battle with Naraku.

"Wow that's a lot and if it wasn't for those videos I would have thought you were crazy, but I heard from this Koga guy that you liked me is that true" Seto asked. Kagome blushed from embarrassment.

'Yes I do Seto but I'm just a commoner and there are a lot more prettier richer girls out there so I didn't say anything" Kagome said looking down not wanting to look into eyes. Seto smirked and stood up.

"Look at me Kagome" Seto said. Kagome obeyed and the moment she did, he leaned in and kissed her. Kagome blush deepened but kissed him back.

'This must be her first kiss' Seto thought as he deepened the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she shyly engaged her own tongue into battle.

'He kisses like a pro yet from what I heard he never kissed a girl before' Kagome thought as she lost the battle and he explored her mouth for the reward. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by the hips and lifting her onto the deck matching his height.

"Hey Yugi should Kagome be here by now" Joeys voice came thought from the other causing them to break the kiss.

"Maybe she somewhere around here lets go look for her" Yugi said as they passed the door unaware that the girl they were looking for was inside that room.

Kagome leaned against his chest trying to regained air for her lungs as Seto did the same as he held her to him.

"Wow that was my first kiss Seto" kagome said and Seto nodded as pride shown in his eyes at the thought that he was her very first kiss.

'Mine too Kagome, I never kissed a girl because a certain girl with sapphire blue eyes, long black hair that silky to the touch, she the most attractive girl I met and plus she is a commoner" Seto said and Kagome blushed deepened knowing he was talking about her.

"Well I like a certain boy with brown hair, sapphire blue eyes that I could get lost in, he has a caring touch in his heart for people who deserve it and he a rich bastard" kagome said.

"Would you be my girlfriend Kagome" Seto asked. Kagome smiled and nodded hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Yes Seto I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend" kagome said pecking him on the lips. His eyes that were usually cold were warm towards her.

"So what do you want to do we have only 30 minutes before classes actually start" Seto asked.

"Well I was going to the library, but we could hang out here in this classroom for about 20 minutes before heading to class, I'm sure Yugi and others can wait" Kagome said.

"I'm fine with that" Seto said swooping down to capture her lips for the second time and laid her down on the desk with him climbing onto it to straddle her. It got heated fast to wearing both their jackets were on the floor.

Finally after 20 minutes of making out they finally headed out after cleaning themselves up and headed to homeroom where Yugi and the rest were.

They watched as Seto walked Kagome over to her desk which was next to him and sit next to her. Kagome blushed when he spoke something in her ear.

"So Kagome where were you you're usually here somewhere before we even get here" Yugi asked his blushing friend.

"Oh Seto gave me a ride and it took longer" kagome said knowing it was a lie and Yami caught on and came out.

"I know you are lying Kagome tell us the truth I sense your holy energy in the school so what were and Kaiba really doing" he asked with a smirk. Kagome got the 'I'm caught look' and looked to Seto for help.

'You will her alone you dork, she is my girlfriend so leave it at that" Seto said to everyone's shock. Joey was shock the most, for once Seto finally had a girl who was poorer than he was and he wasn't disgusted at that thought.

"I see your soft feeling for Kagome have returned" Joey said and Seto looked at him coldly almost made him shiver.

"They have been there since I had these feelings even with her disappearance which I know about now and they grown twice as stronger" Seto said.

"That secret how come he knows and not us" Tristan and Joey yelled at once causing Kagome to jump and Seto to glare.

"Well he did corner me and interrogating me and I will only tell you if you're nice" kagome said and it from there throughout the day.

They even followed her home with Seto at her side asking her to tell them, but she ignored them and went up the stairs and went towards the well house.

When she got there she saw two scrolls and she went to grab them, but Tristan and Joey decided to play punches and punched each other to hard which rammed into tea who rammed into Seto who rammed into Kagome and they all fell into the well with Joey following. They were engulfed into the blue light


	7. Author Note 1

Author note 1

Hi everyone I am so sorry I have not updated recently I have been finishing college finals for the semester and right after the semester ended I have been helping my family move. I will do my best to have a new chapter up within the next month it will be slow because my family is having me go with them on a lot of trips this summer. I am so sorry and please give me some time to update the story and thank you so much for all of the likes and follows.

Your friend

Nyac Silver Fang


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting the Group in Person

**Chapter 7 Meeting the Group in Person**

As the group fell through the well they noticed the blue light surrounding them. But before they could ask what was going on the light faded and they all landed on the ground. Joey was the first to look around and ask, "Where are we? What was the blue light all about?" Tristan, Tea, Yugi/Yami, and Seto all nodded their heads. Kagome only sighed as she stood up and said "This is the Feudal Era of Japan 500 years from where we were and the blue light you saw was the time travel bringing us here thanks to my holy energy." The group all nodded and Tristan asked, "So now that, that is all cleared up for now how do we get out of here?" Kagome smiled as she helped her friends up and pointed to a small rope ladder hanging on the side of the well. Kagome then walked over to it and began climbing thanking herself for deciding to wear shorts underneath all of her skirts from now on.

Soon everyone was out of the well and looking around all of the trees now surrounding them. Tea then said, "So this is what the Feudal Era of Japan looks like that we are studding in history pretty cool but also very creepy." Tristan and Joey nodded while Yugi and Yami in spirit form continued to look around while Seto walked over to Kagome. Right before Seto reached Kagome he saw her jerk her head to the side and look at something when he turned his head he saw a small twister heading straight for them. "Kagome!" He yelled as he tried to run for her, which made everyone else turn and run towards her as well. But before anyone could reach her, the twister had already reached her and she seemed to have vanished into it.

Before anyone could yell out to her again the twister began to disappear leaving Kagome being spun around in the arms of a young man wearing brown furs, had black hair in a pony tail with a brown fur headband, and sky blue eyes. He looked just like the guy from the DVD Koga was his name if they remembered correctly. Then Koga placed Kagome on the ground before saying "It has been forever since I got to see my woman how are you and why are you back so soon Inuyasha is still not done training with Sesshomaru yet. Seto glared his eyes at the man before walking over to his girlfriend. Kagome then sighed before growling out "Koga I am not your woman Ayame is plus I have a boyfriend." Koga then started laughing before saying "I know you are not my woman Kagome but I just love to annoy you." "That better be the case because she is my girlfriend and I am not sharing her with anyone else." Seto growled out as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome then sighed again while shaking her head "Seto calm down please and you know that I have friends and family you have to share me with." She said looking at him. Seto then sighed as he spoke "I know that but I will not let anyone else say that they are your boyfriend are that you are their woman. "

Koga then chuckled before asking, "So who are your new friends and I am guessing this is THE Seto you have had a thing for from your time, how did they get here?" Kagome smiled and said "It's a long story Koga and I will tell you when we get to the village when everyone is together so I don't have to explain it more than one time if I can help it." Koga then nodded before turning and walking towards the way he came. Soon everyone began to fallow him down the dirt path that led to a small village where they could see many people working in the fields and children playing in the streets.

As the approached a small hut at the outskirts of town a small boy with red hair and emerald eyes with a tan colored tail wearing a teal colored haori with lighter teal colored leaves all over it and a tan vest and dark blue hakamas running towards them. Right before he ran straight into Kagome he jumped into the air landing in her outstretched arms hugging her neck as he cried "Mama your back I have missed you so much." "I have missed you to Shippo. How have you been?" Kagome said as she hugged the little boy back. This made everyone's eyes except for Koga's go as big as dinner plates. "YOU HAVE A SON!" everyone yelled except for the Yami, and Seto who just stood there with questioning looks on their faces while Koga started laughing again. Kagome then looked at the group giggling "Sorry I forgot that you don't know the whole story. I adopted Shippo after his father was killed by a couple of demons known as the Thunder Brothers. Shippo is a fox demon." Shippo then waved to everyone as they all calmed down. He then looked at his mom and asked "Mom why do you smell like that guy over there is he my new Dad?" Kagome's face then went to a very deep red as embarrassment took hold. "Um Shippo the man over there is Seto he is my boyfriend and it is up to him if he wants to be your new dad or not."

Then before anything else could be said three more people came walking out of the little hut with a two tailed cat. Two of the people the group remembered from Kagome's video. The young woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a light and dark pink Kimono with a green skirt wrapped around it was Sango. Also they knew the young man with short black hair that was tied to the nape of his neck and dark blue eyes who wearing purple robes was Miroku. But they didn't know the elderly lady with grey hair and a patch over her right eye whom was wearing white and red robes. Also they had never seen the two tailed cat either. "Kagome your back!" screamed Sango as she ran to hug her younger sister figure. As the girls hugged Miroku and the old woman nodded their heads in greetings. "It is so good to see you all again but I believe there are interdictions to be made before we can catch up." Kagome said as she motioned her hand to the group of friends behind her. "I do believe ye are right child." Said the old woman. "Ok everyone." Kagome said as she faced her future friends "This is Kaede my priestess instructor." She said pointing to the elderly woman. "This is Sango who is a demon slayer and my older sister figure." She said pointing to Sango "Her two tailed cat is Kilala who is a fire cat demon." She said pointing to the tan red eyed cat who had black on both of her tails, all four of her paws, both of her ears and with a diamond shape on her forehead. "This is Miroku he is a monk and one of my older brother figures but Tia be warned his hands like to wonder." She said as she pointed to Miroku who now was scratching the back of his head while nervously laughing while Sango was glaring at him. Then she turned to face her past friends "This is Tia, Tristan, Joey, Seto and Yugi who is sharing his body with Yami who is a spirit of a pharaoh who has lost his memory from ancient Egypt.

Then out of nowhere the group heard a roar and they looked to the sky Kagome and a few others gave small smiles when they saw a ball of light fallowed by what looked like a two headed wingless half lizard half lion looking creature carrying a small girl and a green toad looking creature. As soon as the ball of light touched the ground it turned into a tall man who had pristine white hair that went down past his waist he also had amber colored eyes and two magenta crest marks on his cheeks and a purple half moon on his forehead.. He wore a white haori with red hexagon designs on the shoulders, and white hakamas, with black tabi boots on his feet, he also had a black breast plate that held his shoulder armor that had spikes, he had a white fluffy thing on his shoulder. This must be Sesshomaru from the video of Kagome's friends and the little girl that had long black hair with a short pony tail to the side with big brown eyes, wearing a orange and white checkered kimono with green bubbles in some areas riding on the two headed creature must be Rin. "Hello brother it is good to see you again." Kagome said as she smiled over at him. Sesshomaru then gave a nod as he looked at all of the newcomers. Then a little green imp wearing a brown haori, brown hat, and tan hakamas jumped off of the two headed creature and stood next to his lord. Soon someone else could be heard yelling through the trees. Out of nowhere a man who had golden eyes long silver hair he had on a red outer haori and white inner haori, and red hakamas and bare feet. "Sesshomaru you bastard how dare you leave me like that in the middle of training what in the hell." The one called Inuyasha from the video yelled. "Inuyasha if you would have used your nose you would have smelled that the young Miko has returned." Inuyasha then turned his head to see Kagome and several new comers. He then growled as he spoke "Dumb winch I told you to stay in your time till I was done training so that way Naroku can't get to you or to the rest of the jewel shards." "Easy Inuyasha I was just going to the well to get the letters you guys leave me and slipped and fell in with my friends here." Kagome said as she turned to her friends. "Who the hell are these people and what in the hell are they doing here?" Inuyasha half asked half yelled. "Yes sister it would be enlightening to know who these new humans are." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha. "Ok" Kagome nodded as she began to point to each person as she introduced them once again. "This is Joey, Tristan, Tia, Yugi who is sharing his body with Yami who is a spirit of a pharaoh who has lost his memory from ancient Egypt far from here and this is Seto my boyfriend or I guess I should say we are courting and they fell into the well at the same time I did because everyone kind of bumped into one another." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at each in turn before Inuyasha started yelling "You are one stupid winch allowing other people from you time to fallow you down the well and what the hell do you think you are doing starting courting someone without my permission." Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded at one another before Sesshomaru dropped kicked Inuyasha before Kagome shouted "SIT BOY!" this caused Inuyasha to create a huge whole in the ground. "So I will continue with introductions the young girl standing by the two headed creature is Rin she is Sesshomaru's charge and the two headed creature is Ah-Un he helps to protect Rin when Sesshomaru is away, and the green imp is Joken he is a servant of Sesshomaru's and last but not least the loud one in red is Inuyasha he is Sesshomaru's half brother." Kagome said as she pointed to each in turn. Everyone then nodded at each other in greeting except for Inuyasha who was still dazed in his whole. "So now that is out of the way Sango can you please help me prepare dinner?" Kagome asked. "Of course." Sango nodded as everyone began to walk to the fire pit outside of the hut to begin dinner.

**I hope everyone likes this story and sorry for the late update and I think that I will continue more on the yugioh show side then Inuyasha. Thank you for all of the likes and fallows they help a lot. Also I would just like to tell everyone that it may be a while before I can get another chapter up I have a lot of things that need done with my family. I am sorry and will have another chapter up as soon as I get a chance. **


	9. Chapter 8 If Eyes Could Kill

Sorry for the long wait sadly lots of bad things kept happening then college started and I had no time to myself but here is the next chapter I hope to have another chapter up soon and I am adding my own little twist to the crossover. But I just want to state that I don't own the inuyasha or yugioh characters or story line I am just trying to think of what could be combined to make the story more interesting also again I am going to try to go more along the yugioh story line so in between chapters I am doing my best to watch the episodes I am trying to include. Also I know some of the characters are either acting or have acted or will act out of character I am also sorry for that as well.

Chapter 8 If Eyes Could Kill

As Kagome and Sango were placing chopped carrots, potatoes and a few other vegetables into a pot they were using to make dinner Shippo and Rin were running around playing tag and every once in awhile they would chase after Joken to try to include him in their fun. Miroku was helping Kaede collect herbs from her small garden she had started a few months back. Inuyasha was leaning against the hut with his arms crossed and eyes closed irritated from getting yelled at earlier. The Yugi gang was off to the side helping each other with their homework since they didn't know when they would get back to their own time. Seto was near Kagome doing his own work. Soon Rin stopped chasing Shippo to look towards the forest where Sesshomaru and Koga where returning from a hunt with two deer both where already skinned and ready to be fixed for dinner. "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" Rin yelled in joy as she ran over to him. Kagome and Sango looked up from their work to see Sesshomaru nod in Rin's direction Kagome lifted the pot with the stew and placed it over to the side while Sango placed another pot over the fire. "Yes Rin now go back to what you where doing Sister, Slayer we have returned with what you asked." Sesshomaru said while Koga stood a little further back he had learned a long time ago that it was safer to act like as a lower class leader when in Sesshomaru's presence. "Thank you Sesshomaru and Koga. Sesshomaru could you please place that one over the fire pit and I will get the fire lit." Kagome said as she walked over to them. "Koga could you help me cut this one up so we can put it into the other pot for the stew. Sango said. Koga nodded and they walked to the side to start preparing the deer.

While everyone was doing other things Inuyasha quickly went over to Kagome's bag hoping to find his favorite food ramen. When he opened the bag he began to throw everything that was not ramen behind him. After throwing several items behind him he grabbed something that felt like a small bag he then pulled it out and opened it to reveal small cards with pictures on then. Inuyasha then shrugged and threw that behind him as well not paying attention to how hard he threw it or where it would land. "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOING THROUGH MY THINGS AND THROWING THEM ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Kagome screamed as she walked over. At her scream everyone looked up from what they were doing to see a angry Kagome and a wide eyed Inuyasha. Seeing everyone watching them as Kagome approached him Inuyasha decided to try to put on a brave face. "I was looking for my ramen I am not eating anything else since you and my bastard brother beat me into a hole." "Well guess what Inuyasha there IS NO RAMEN IN MY BAG I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS COMING SO IT IS NOT HERE!" Kagome screamed as she was know in the half demon's face. "Fine whatever you don't have to yell wench." Inuyasha growled. Everyone could feel the tension in the air and see the miko's face turn bright red as she screamed "SIT BOY! I AM NOT A WENCH MY NAME IS KAGOME YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT KA-GO-ME!"

As Inuyasha face planted Kagome began to pick up her things and place them back in her bag mentally checking everything off as she did. Seto and the Yugi gang come over and began to help pick everything up and hand it to her. "Ok lets see that is my notebook, school books, pens, pencils, calculator, umbrella, folders, keys, purse with my wallet inside and my hair brush, I think that is about everything except for my teal pull string bag with my duel monsters cards inside. Do any of you see it anywhere?" Kagome asked as she continued to look around.

Everyone began to search again but could not find anything close to where they had found everything else. That is until Koga said "Hey what is that weird smell. It smells like burning cloth and something I have never smelled before." As soon as the words left his mouth Kagome was running over to the fire to find a lot of ash by the fire. "Oh no they are all gone." Kagome said as she hung her head in sorrow. "Wait I don't think so Kagome look what I found on the other side of the fire." Yugi said holding up a small teal bag. Kagome's head shot up at those words and a smile soon was across her face as she quickly walked over to him to get the bag from him. "Thank you so much Yugi." She said while looking to see if here cards were all in there or if they would still need to look for them. "But sadly only one of my cards is in here I think the rest might have fallen out when it was thrown over here." Kagome said holding the small bag upside down. "Is this what you are looking for Mama?" Shippo said as he walked over to her holding up a duel monsters card. Kagome's smile grew at seeing this and picked up her son to get the card from him and give him a hug as well. "Yes thank you so much Shippo are there anymore like this where you found this one." Kagome asked as she sat him back down on the ground. He looked up at her as he shook his head as he answered her. "No I am sorry Mama but that is the only one I could find it smells really weird to." "Wait you said it smells weird may I see it for a minute Kagome maybe that will help us find all of the others?" Koga asked. Kagome handed him the card he smelled it then gave it back to Kagome who but it back in the bag with the other card as he shook his head and said. "I am sorry to say this but that smell is the same from the ash round the fire." Kagome shook her head but still a small smile was on her face. "It is ok everyone thank you for all of your help but I am just glad we were able to find these two cards they mean everything to me." She said. "What are those two cards anyway Kagome?" Seto asked as he came up beside her. "I will tell you guys later dinner is done and then we need to get back to our time so everyone does not worry." Kagome said walking over to Sango who was starting to serve dinner into bowls for everyone to eat.

After dinner everyone began to say their goodbyes and started heading back to the well. When everyone got there Kagome had everyone get into the well first then she jumped in and the magic of the well surrounded them and took them back to the future where they belong.


End file.
